Come back Mikey!
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey was taken away from his family at the age of 6. 10 years later the brothers will find each other again. Who took Mikey? How will they bring him home? R
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, I came up with this after a dream. I was imagining what it would be like to find out that you didn't actually belong to your family.. I don't know why... enjoy xx**

* * *

**Come back Mikey - Chapter 1**

_**When the turtles were 6...**_

It was a cold and dark morning, Splinter still hadn't found a home in which to raise his four young sons. You'd expect a rat to have 7 young rats but this one didn't, He had four young turtles. The oldest was the second tallest, He had dark sapphire eyes. His name was Leonardo. The second oldest was the second smallest of the brothers, He had bright emerald eyes. His name was Raphael. The second youngest was the tallest, He had soft brown eyes like Splinter. His name was Donatello. The last and Youngest turtle was very different from the others. He had a lighter skin colour, Dark black freckles on his cheeks, His eyes were a bright baby blue. His name was Michelangelo.

The rat was asleep on his rubbish heap, his four young sons were sitting near him. They were still awake and Michelangelo was annoying Raphael by trying to push him off the rubbish.

'Stop it Mikey!' Raphael said angrily,

'Mikey that's enough!' Leo growled,

'But Leo... Raphie doesn't mind' Mikey grinned,

'Yeah he doesth Mikey!' Donnie moaned as he tried to say his S with his gap.

'When's your tooth gonna grow back?' Mikey asked with wide eyes,

'I don't no' Donnie sighed,

'Go to sleep my sons' Splinter sighed as he tried to get back to sleep. The three eldest turtles did as they were told and were soon enough asleep. Michelangelo was still awake, He could hear someone in the tunnels.

'G-Guys... I think someone here..' Mikey whispered, But nobody could hear him. He was frightened, too scared to move as he heard the heavy foot steps come closer. 'G-Guys...' Mikey sniffed as a huge shadow came round the corner. The shadow was getting bigger and bigger the closer it got. Mikey gulped loudly, He had never been so scared in life.

**'Hello little one... You shall come with me' **A large shadow reached for the small turtle,

'AHHHH HELP!' Mikey screamed as he was picked up. The rat and turtles woke up to see the youngest being carried away.

'MICHELANGELO!' Splinter shouted as he chased after the shadow, It was quick.

'DADDY! HELP! RAPHIE,LEO,DONNIE!' Mikey cried as he was taken out of the sewers.

'NO!' Splinter shouted as he slowed down, He couldn't go up after his youngest because it would put the others in danger.

'MASTER, WE NEED TO HELP MIKEY!' Leo panted as he and his brothers caught up,

'I'm sorry my sons... Michelangelo is... gone' Splinter bowed his head in shame. The three turtles burst into tears and cried into their fathers furry coat. 'We will find him again my sons.. I promise that we will get him back!'

'We will?' Donnie asked,

'Yeah Donnie, we will get Mikey back!' Raph growled. The four turtles would always remember that horrific night, It would haunt their dreams for years but little did they know at that point, that in 10 years time their brother would be found. They never forgot him.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 1, there is more to come of course so until then Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come back Mikey - Chapter 2**

The three turtles were getting ready to go out on patrol when Donatello sighed. He was exhausted, They all were. None of them have had any sleep for the past week because of a dream that was haunting them all. The dream was of a large shadow running away, They could hear the screams of a frightened 6 year old calling their names, Begging them to help him. All four mutants knew who they were dreaming of, It was Michelangelo. They refused to talk about it unless they had to, They still hadn't found him even after 10 years of searching. Master Splinter was very excited when they had all started having this dream, he had said that it meant that they were going to find Mikey. The three brothers had been excited about the news at the beginning but they still hadn't seen a sign of him.

'You guys ready?' Leo asked sadly,

'Yeah...' Raph sighed,

'Guy's?' Donnie asked, 'Do you think that Mikey will be the same as he used to be?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean.. Will he still be the ticklish, laughing, constantly smiling, innocent kid that we once knew?' Donnie explained worriedly,

'I hope so...' Leo smiled,

'Do ya think we'll find him tonight?' Raph asked,

'We might' Leo smiled again, 'Come on, let's go'

'Good luck my sons' Splinter called from the dojo as the brothers left the lair.

It was a cold night, The cold air pinched at them as they ran across the roof tops.

'Stop' Leo instructed,

'Wha-?' Raph gasped, The roof top was quiet.

'What is it Leo?' Donnie asked as he and Raph drew their weapons,

'I sense a presence' Leo mumbled,

**'Hey dudes, what's up?' **A familiar voice asked,

'is that who i think it is?' Leo asked in shock,

**'Yep. Leo, Raph, Donnie, ya finally found me' **

'M-Mikey?' Raph gasped,

**'The one and only' **Mikey giggled from out of sight,

'Show yourself Mikey, We want to see you again!' Donnie beamed,

**'Gee dudes.. I'm sorry but I can't, You guys need ta go. Get to safety before they attack' **Mikey said sadly,

'At least tell us who took you away' Leo sniffed,

**'I was taken by Master Shredder, I serve the foot clan. Shredder keeps telling me that I am his son and Karai is my sister but I know the truth. I know that I belong to the Hamato clan, Please bros... Get outta here, I don't wanna have to fight you'**

'Mikey, come with us.. please' Donnie begged,

**'I'm sorry, I can't.. I'll get you guys killed.. Please go' **Mikey sobbed, **'I miss you guys a lot... tell Master Splinter that I miss him' **

'Mikey.. please bro' Raph felt the hot tears run down his cheeks, He never cried but this time he just couldn't help it.

**'We'll meet again dudes, I promise' **Mikey sniffed, They heard a movement then it was silent again.

'Mikey?' Leo asked worriedly,

There was no reply.

'NO! MIKEY! COME BACK PLEASE!' Donnie cried,

'Come on guys, We'd better go' Raph grumbled as they ran away into a dark alley, They were just above the lair.

'I.. I can't believe it... Mikey' Leo cried softly,

'Why wouldn't he come?' Donnie sobbed, 'I want him back Leo!'

'GGGRRRRAAAHHH!' Raph growled as he punched the wall, tears were pouring down his face, 'Mikey... We need him back... WE GOTTA GET HIM BACK!'

'I know Raph, we'll find him again. Master Splinter will come and we'll take him home' Leo nodded,

'But Leo, It took us 10 years to find him once. Imagine how long it could take to find him again' Donnie sobbed,

'I know Don but this time we know who has him, We will fight the Shredder and get Mikey back' Leo sniffed,

'I can't believe it... We've spent so long fighting Shredder and the foot... and we didn't even know that Mikey was one of em! WE COULD HAVE ENDED UP KILLING HIM! OUR OWN BROTHER!' Raph growled angrily.

'We need to get home and tell Splinter about this, he will help us get Mikey back' Leo stood up, 'Come on' Donnie and Raph followed him into the sewers.

'My sons, Why have you returned so early?' Splinter asked worriedly,

'We found Mikey Sensei' Leo announced sadly,

'Explain' Splinter sat down with his children and listened with out interruption as they explained what had happened that night. 'Michelangelo... working with the Shredder..' Splinter scowled once they had finished.

'Master, he didn't want to work with them' Donnie sniffed,

'I know my son... Poor thing' Splinter shook his head,

'We're gonna help him right?' Raph asked hopefully,

'Yes Raphael' Splinter frowned confidently, 'We will stop at nothing to get him back'

**Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought that there should be a chapter from Mikey POV. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Come back Mikey - Chapter 3**

Mikey had just come back to the foot headquarters from patrol. He was wet and his heart ached, His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He had finally reached his room, He closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing the same things as his brothers, His leather belt and pads were black while theirs were brown, He wore a black mask around his eyes but his orange one was underneath it. He had black nunchucks in his belt, He had orange bands on them to remind him of the real him. He wasn't a foot ninja, He was a Hamato. He was still the wise guy of the family, The bundle of joy and innocence he was once. He just kept it hidden from the world, When he was with his brothers he would let it show again but until then he would have to keep it hidden.

Mikey sat on his bed as more tears leaked from his eyes. He had seen his brothers again, After 10 long years he had finally seen them. He had actually talked to them, told them how much he missed them. Not a day had gone that he hadn't thought about them, He hoped that they hadn't forgotten him. They hadn't, they remembered his voice. They had wanted him to go home with them, To join the family again. To make his dream come true. He had wanted to go with them, he really had! It hurt him to say no, but he had to. If he had went back with them Shredder would kill them all and torture him, When he had first joined the foot clan Shredder had put a tracker into his skin. The only way to get rid of it was to have it surgically removed. Mikey cried harder as he remembered his brother's hurt looks when he had said no,

'I'm so sorry... I wanted to I really did' Mikey sniffed quietly.

'Michelangelo, Master Shredder would like to see you' A foot ninja called,

'I'll be right there' Mikey called back as he stood up. He dried his eyes and marched to Shredders room. He opened the large red doors and walked in. 'Good evening father' Mikey bowed,

'Good evening Michelangelo, How was patrol?' Shredder asked,

'It was kinda boring actually, There was no action' Mikey nodded,

'You should have made action' Shredder growled,

'If we attack random people we'll be found out and every one of us will be in danger' Mikey frowned,

'KARAI' Shredder called, Karai walked in calmly,

'Yes father?' She smiled,

'Do you think the same way?'

'No father'

'Good' Shredder smirked,

'Karai, Michelangelo, You both may leave' Shredder nodded, Mikey and Karai left together.

'Karai?' Mikey asked,

'What?' Karai snapped,

'How come Shredder doesn't mention the Hamato clan around me?' Mikey asked confused,

'He doesn't want you to think about them' Karai smirked.

'Oh ok... See ya later Karai' Mikey waved as he walked into his room,

'What do you know about them Michelangelo?' Karai asked angrily,

'I don't really remember them... The name just sticks in my head, I just wanted to know who they were' Mikey lied.

'Very well, good night' Karai nodded stiffly

'Goodnight Karai' Mikey said as he closed his door. He lay down in his bed and thought of his brothers and father, He missed them dearly and hoped that they would meet again some day.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, My dad bought me a Michelangelo action figure and I actually can't stop laughing! It was so random! anyway enjoy the chapter xx**

* * *

**Come back Mikey! - Chapter 4**

Splinter was ready, Ready to find his lost son and bring him home. His three eldest sons were ready too, They were finally going to get their brother back. It seemed sad that they youngest, happiest turtle would be taken to such a dark and menacing place. Leonardo was going to take them all to the same place they had seen Michelangelo the day before, They all hoped he was still there.

'Are you ready?' Donnie asked his family,

'Yes Donatello, Let's go and get Michelangelo' Splinter nodded as he and his sons ran out of the lair and into the streets above.

'Here we are Master' Leo smiled once they had stopped running,

'MIKEY?' Rah shouted,

'MIKEY?'

'MICHELANGELO?'

**'Gees guys, wanna wake the whole city? are you trying to be caught by the foot?' **It was Mikey,

'Mikey! You're back!' Donnie grinned,

**'Yeah I figured you guys would come back here... Master Splinter?' **They could hear the shock in his voice,

'Michelangelo... my son.. please show yourself' Splinter smiled,

**'I.. I can't, what if the foot come? they'll kill you guys!' **Mikey sounded nervous,

'What about you?' Raph asked,

**'They'll torture me but I don't care, You guys need to stay safe'**

Michelangelo... please, the foot are not nearby' Splinter pointed out,

**'I guess.. I'm not even supposed to be out right now... ok.. fine...' **The was the sound of movement from the darkest corner. A shadow walked towards them, then the moonlight hit him. The four mutants gasped as they stared, Michelangelo was standing in front of them. He was very short and quite skinny, He had muscles but looked like he hadn't eaten in a while.

'M-Mikey' Donnie grinned,

'Hey guys.. Master' Mikey bowed, The mutants stared at the turtle in black,

'Where's your orange mask?' Leo asked,

'Here' Mikey lifted the black one to reveal the orange band.

'What weapon did ya get?' Raph asked,

'I got the Nunchucks' Mikey smiled as he showed his family his weapons,

'Why do they have orange bands on them?' Donnie asked as he carefully inspected the nunchucks,

'To remind me of who I once was' Mikey sighed, 'I can't be me when I'm with Shredder'

'We're going to get ya back Mike' Raph looked Mikey in the eye, 'I promise'

'Really? How?' Mikey asked hopefully,

'We haven't really thought that far yet' Donnie shrugged, The mutants could hear shouting in the distance and Mikey froze in fear.

'Hide!' Mikey growled quietly,

'What?'

'NOW!' Mikey hissed, They quickly obeyed,

'MICHELANGELO!' Mikey spun around to face the Shredder.

'Father' Mikey bowed,

'Why are you out here?' Shredder growled angrily,

'Just needed some fresh air Master... That's all' Mikey grunted.

'I don't believe you' Karai smirked as she walked towards him,

'You don't believe anything I say Karai' Mikey snarled, 'Why should I care about what you think?'

'ENOUGH!' Shredder yelled, Mikey and Karai stopped arguing and knelt in front of Shredder, 'You will both be punished for your incompetence'

'Why father? I did noth-' Karai snarled,

'YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED FOR FIGHTING WITH YOUR BROTHER! YOU WILL SPEND A WEEK IN YOUR ROOM!' Shredder yelled,

'What about him?' Karai asked quietly,

'I will deal with Michelangelo in a way I see fit. You know something that you should not Michelangelo, I can tell. You will be tortured and questioned until I find out what it is' Shredder growled,

'Y-Yes father' Mikey sighed,

'That is no way to treat your son!' Karai growled, Mikey stared at her in shock. 'You can't torture him!'

'DO NOT QUESTION MY COMMANDS KARAI!' Shredder growled,

'Michelangelo, please... just tell him what you know! Tell him that you know about your past, where you really come from! Tell him in the sake of your honor!' Karai begged Mikey quietly as Shredder began to walk away,

'I will leave you two to yourselves, come home when you are finished. Don't try to run Michelangelo, You cannot hide from my tracker' Shredder growled,

'Karai, I will not tell him anything' Mikey hissed once they were alone,

'Why not?' She asked,

'Don't be stupid, Everyone I love will be in danger.' Mikey sighed

'Michelangelo' Karai growled, 'You will also be in danger...'

'I don't care if I'm in danger Karai! I must protect my real family!' Mikey groaned angrily,

'I would protect you Michelangelo... You are like a brother to me..' Karai sighed,

'I-I know Karai... I would protect you too but... You want to stay with Shredder, I want to leave as soon as I can' Mikey confessed,

'He is my father..' karai nodded, 'I love him dearly, I would never choose to abandon him'

'Yeah.. Well I didn't get that choice' Mikey growled,

'They are looking for you... They will stop at nothing to get you back' karai smiled knowingly,

'You realise that when I get my family back... I will be forced to fight you' Mikey asked,

'Yes brother... I do... But you will be happy which will make me happy' Karai smiled,

'Thank you Karai... You are a good friend.. a good sister' Mikey nodded.

'Come home soon brother... Father will use that tracker' Karai told him as she flipped away into the night. Mikey turned to see his family sneaking out of the shadows.

'I can't believe you get on with Karai' Leo growled,

'She's like a sister to me dude' Mikey shrugged, They could see that he was more relaxed now.

'Sounds like you have some trouble back home' Donnie smiled sympathetically.

'It's not my home.. not really... ' Mikey smiled sadly, 'I'll live through it...'

'Maybe' Raph added for him.

'We will come to help you Mikey, soon' Leo nodded.

'Stay safe and well my son' Splinter said softly, 'Goodbye' Mikey nodded to his real family and sprinted away over the roofs to get back to foot headquarters. He ran inside with out knowing that his family were watching.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**hope ya enjoy xx**

* * *

**Come back Mikey! - Chapter 5**

The four Hamatos knew where Mikey was living now, They weren't going to waste time going back to the lair. They were getting their brother tonight, Even if it kills them.

'Come on guys, quickly' Leo hissed,

'We're comin, we're comin!' Raph hissed back as they entered the foot building.

'We gotta find Mikey' Donnie said quietly,

'Shh, my sons... someone is coming' Splinter motioned for them to join the shadows,

'What if it's Mikey?'

'What if it's not Raph' Leo hissed as they sunk into the shadows,

'Leonardo? Hamatos? I know you are here! Please, come with me! I'll take you to your brother' Karai hissed,

'Well so much for being a ninja' Donnie growled,

'You are ninjas, I'm just a better one' karai smirked,

'Ha, you wish!' Raph snorted,

'Come quickly' Karai sprinted away,

'Should we follow her?' Leo asked his father,

'She may be our only chance to find Michelangelo'

'So that's a yes then' Donnie grinned as he and his family sprinted after Karai.

'NO...' Karai grumbled,

'Miss Karai, You have brought the Hamatos to us.. Shredder will be pleased' A foot ninja bowed as his team grabbed the family.

'YOU BETRAYED US!?' Raph growled,

'I am sorry Hamatos..' Karai couldn't look at them,

'Come lets take them to Shredder' The foot nodded and made their way to the grand hall. Karai followed closely and quietly behind them. The huge oak doors swung open and the family were dragged in. A gasp echoed across the room when they saw their youngest member. Michelangelo was lying on the ground beaten and bleeding, gasping for breath. He looked up at them in shock, They could see the pain in his bright blue eyes that were now sparkling with tears.

'Ah.. Michelangelo, It would seem that you know these animals' Shredder growled as he grabbed Mikey's chin and pulled his head up to face him, 'HOW'

'I-I... I know that they are my family' Mikey gasped, there was nothing left to do and he knew it.

'I see. Karai, thank you for bringing them to me' Shredder nodded at her,

'KARAI?' Mikey gasped, 'Why did ya do it?'

'I'm sorry brother... I-' Karai stuttered sadly,

'QUIET!' Shredder roared, He made his way over to the Hamatos 'Now what shall I do to you?'

'Shredder... Father, please! I will do anything if you leave them alone!' Mikey begged.

'Anything?' Shredder smirked,

'MIKEY DON'T!' Leo shouted,

'Just.. don't hurt them' Mikey looked Shredder in the eye to prove that he was not lying.

'I see... hmmmm' Shredder stroked his chin, 'We shall release the Hamatos and You Michelangelo, Will never see the light of day again! You will be kept in the darkest cell. You will not be fed and you shall not have water, We will leave you there to rot on your own in the dark!'

'NO!' The four Hamatos shouted angrily,

'Fine.. I want to see them released first' Mikey nodded,

'Very well, come' Shredder grabbed Mikey's wrist and dragged him out behind his family as they left the building. It was finally morning and the sun was shining. 'Enjoy it while it lasts turtle' Mikey closed his eyes and faced the sun, he let the warm rays hit him and he sighed sadly.

'Mikey..' Mikey looked at his family, they were ashamed,

'Bye guys...' Mikey smiled warmly, 'It was nice seeing ya again'

'Leave now and never return' Shredder growled, The four free Hamatos ran away over the roof tops and Shredder laughed, 'Come Michelangelo, It's time to start your life in the dark'

'Fine.. Thank you Shredder for letting them go..' Mikey nodded calmly. Shredder grinned as he pulled Mikey down the long flight of stairs to the darkest, dirtiest room. The cells. Mikey was flung into the corner cell and chained to the wall by his feet. He could still move around but not very far, Mikey sat in the corner and hugged his knees to his chest.

'Have fun Michelangelo, we will not be seeing each other again' Shredder nodded as he left and slammed the door shut, leaving Mikey in complete darkness.

Mikey sighed, 'This is gonna be boring...'

* * *

**Will Mikey ever get to be with his family again? Please Review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Come back Mikey! - Chapter 6**

Michelangelo had been in the cell for three days, He was hungry, thirsty and worst of all he was BORED! He had nothing to do and nobody to talk to except his family. Yeah that's right, Shredder didn't think to take Mikey's T-phone away from him before dumping him in the cell. Mikey had been given it by his brother, Donatello. Before Donnie had left he stuck a shell cell into Mikey's belt before leaving with out Mikey knowing, Mike was very grateful. He was called by his family everyday, They were trying their hardest to find a way to get him out but Mikey had told them not to bother, Not that they listened! There was one thing in the cell that kept Mikey happy, It was a stray orange kitten. She had been thrown into the cell by Shredder, Mikey didn't know why but he guessed it had something to do with the huge scratch on Shredder's forehead. The orange tabby was now called Klunk, She loved Mikey dearly and Mikey felt the same way about her.

'Klunk' Mikey coughed, The sleeping ball of fur shot over,

'Meow?' Klunk looked up at Mikey with a questioning look,

'Hey girl.. You're way too skinny, come here' Mikey cooed as he sat down on the filthy ground, Klunk crawled onto his lap. After a few seconds Mikey's phone began to ring.

**'Hello?**

'Hey Donnie'

**'Mikey, You don't sound too good...'**

'Gee thanks Don, Klunk's really skinny. I'm really worried for her!'

**'Aww Mikey, Trust you to think of a little cat when you're in a worse condition'**

'Is it 9 o'clock already?'

**'Yeah, why?'**

'Just didn't feel like 9 o'clock'

**We've worked out a way to get you out Mikey, Don't worry'**

'No Donnie! You guys need to stay away!'

**'No way Mike! We can't leave you to die in there'**

'Eh hem! What about Klunk?'

**'heh heh Klunk too' **

'Klunk thanks you'

**'Good to know, sorry Mikey but I've gotta go.'**

'Ok, bye Donnie'

**'Bye Mikey'**

Mikey pushed his phone back into his belt and let out a long sigh.

'Oh Klunky, when will they learn?' Klunk just snored in return. Mikey chuckled softly and rested his against the wall. He was tired by the lack of activity so it was easy for him to fall asleep. He dreamt of his family and his rescue but worried about the possible outcomes.#

* * *

**I know that Klunk isn't in the 2012 episodes but I'm hoping she will be! please review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm in such a good mood XD enjoy xx**

* * *

**Come back Mikey - Chapter 7**

Mikey woke up to see Klunk frantically scratching the wall, She looked like she was trying to get out.

'What's the matter Klunky?' Mikey asked, Klunk yowled in fright.

'I know of your escape plans Michelangelo, You will not be freed!' Mikey spun round to see Shredder growling.

'Wha-?' Mikey gasped. He couldn't say anymore because he was shot with a knock-out dart.

...

Mikey woke up a few minutes later, He was in another cage but this time he was in a bright room.

'Huh? where am I?' mikey asked groggily,

'I see you are awake' Mikey blinked a few times to see the whole army of foot ninja guarding him, Shredder and Karai were looking into his cage.

'Your family will stop at nothing to save you, So I will have to kill them while they attempt' Shredder laughed,

'No!' Mikey growled but Shredder walked away.

'Don't worry, I will help your family. I have set remote controlled bombs in here, one click of a button and the one I choose to blow will go off' Karai smiled,

'Why would you kill your own clan to help me?' Mikey asked in wonder,

'Because it is the honorable thing to do' Karai nodded, 'I'd better go, Father does not want me to fight'

'Er.. ok?' Mikey said as he watched Karai hide on the beams.

'They are in the building, get ready!' Shredder shouted, He pulled the cage to the front of the foot ninjas.

'This thing is on wheels? really?' Mikey asked curiosly,

'Quiet!' Shredder hissed,

'Gee sorry' Mikey smirked. There was a sound of quiet feet from outside the doors, they could hear the sounds of weaons being drawn.

**'Right guys, be ready for anything' **Leo murmered,

**'Good luck my sons' **Splinter said, Then the doors flung open.

'RUN! QUICK! PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE!' Mikey yelled to them as they walked in,

'No way Mike' Raph growled,

'Please!' Mikey begged,

'QUIET!' Shredder screamed, 'IF YOU WANT THE TURTLE SO BADLY, THEN GO GET HIM!' Shredder kicked Mikey's cage heavily. Mikey swayed as the cage rolled to the back of the room, the foot stood in front of it. It was silent. Then in a blink of an eye everything had went mad, bodies were scattered everywhere. Screams and yelled were heard, the sound of wood and steel whipping through the air. Mikey wanted out, He wanted to help his family fight. He was helpless and useless when in a cage.

'Meow!' Mikey turned to see Klunk running across the battle field towards him,

'NO KLUNK! GET AWAY FROM HERE!' Mikey yelled urgently but Klunk didn't listen. She ran towards the cage and looked up at the lock. It was a simple metal peg keeping it closed, Mikey couldn't reach it though. With a purr Klunk jumped and hit the peg with her head, It fell with a clatter to the floor. Mikey swept Klunk into his arms and ran to the foot. He was just in time to see his family on the floor together, about to be murdered.

'DIE!' Shredder cheered as he raised his sword, The Hamatos closed their eyes.

'NO!' Mikey leapt in front of his family, Klunk landed lightly next to him. 'I won't let you Shredder!' Mikey looked around, Karai had set all her bombs off and there was a lot of dead foot ninjas but Mikey knew he didn't have a chance against any of them. He had no weapons, he was weak from starvation and his only helper was a small hungry kitten. This didn't look good. Mikey could tell that his family were staring up at him and Klunk.

'Mikey.. move. We can't fight anymore and if you don't you will die' Leo said softly,

'I'd rather die with you guys than let you die with out me' Mikey grinned, 'I've got nothing to live for anyway.. except Klunk' Klunk purred confidently, She then hissed at Shredder.

'You stupid furball' Shredder growled at her.

'Kill me then Shredder! If your not a coward' Mikey narrowed his eyes.

'If you wish' Shredder laughed as he raised his sword again.

'NO!' The floored Hamatos shouted but Shredder stopped. Mikey grinned as Karai stepped in front of him.

'Karai, move' Shredder warned,

'No Father, I will not allow you to kill my brother' Karai said angrily,

'He is not your brother' Shredder pointed out,

'He's as good as!' Karai shouted.

'Go Karai!' Mikey cheered, Karai grinned at him.

'Let the Hamatos go father, You will have another chance' Karai said softly,

'But Karai-' Shredder whined,

'you heard her Shred-head, well... we'll just be going then' Mikey grinned as he and his family ran out of the room.

...

A few minutes later they were back at the lair, Mikey set Klunk down on the sofa.

'I see you guys got yourself a place' Mikey smiled as he looked around,

'Course we did' Donnie grinned,

'Didn't feel like home with out you my son' Splinter smiled,

'You guys really want me back? You haven't seen me in 10 years!' Mikey said shocked.

'You're our baby bro' Raph shrugged,

'We love you Mikey' Leo nodded. Mikey grinned happily,

'Come on Mikey, we'll show ya your room then you and the cat can have some food' Raph nodded,

'Her name's Klunk Raph' Mikey groaned.

'Whateva' Raph rolled his eyes.

Mikey finally had his life back. he had his family, his friends and his comic books! He was home at long last. The Hamatos finally had their youngest member back and he was still the same Mikey, Even after all these years.

* * *

**I'm afraid to say that I don't have any other Story ideas yet... If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me xx Please Review xx**


End file.
